The Nura men
by Marisay-chan
Summary: What happens if you placed all the four hot and sexy/cute Nura men together in a room? WARNING: Incest and Yaoi are involved in this plot! Read at your own risk!


_Marisay-chan here! Um…First time writing this sort of thing, so…*blush*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: To prevent any misunderstanding please __**LOOK**__ here! This story has nothing, I repeat, NOTHING, to do with my other story, which is 'Life as a Nurarihyon'. I just simply wish to share this to people who like Yaoi and incest a lot, so read at your own risk! ^_^ _

_To clear some things up:_

_Nurarihyon is in his past form in this story_

_Rikuo's night form has the name of Rikun like my other story._

_In Italics are thoughts_

_Summary: What happens if you placed all the four hot and sexy/cute Nura men together in a room?_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_~In a room~_

"…Ah! Nnh! No…stop…Ah!" A boy with brown hair moaned out, as his assaulter, who was sitting behind him, chose that moment to bite his neck, before licking and sucking it, leaving a mark behind.

His assaulter smirked, running a hand through his white-blacked hair, revealing crimson eyes underneath. "Hmmm…No. I don't think I should. I want to hear more of you, Rikuo" He then slipped a hand inside the moaning boy's kimono, caressing his chest.

"…Bu-Nnnnh!" The boy named Rikuo threw his head back to his assaulter's shoulder, as the sensation of his nipples being teased rushed through him.

"Haaa…! Nnh! But...Jii-chan…Nnh...and Otou-san…Ah…will be comi-AAH!" Rikuo shut his eyes tightly when his nipples was pinched. "…Coming soon…and besides, we are…Ah…brothers, Rikun. We can't do something like th-Mn!" A pair of lips silenced him.

That's right. The two boys that are sitting in the room and currently engaging in a sexual act are in fact, brothers. They are from a family called the Nura clan and are the grandsons of the master of the yokais, Nurarihyon. Nura Rikun is the first born in the family, soon to be the Third Heir of the clan and son of his father's first wife, while Nura Rikuo is second son from his father's second wife.

Rikun slowly leaned back, breaking the kiss, looking at his brother's panting form. He licked his lips at the arousing sight right in front of him.

"We are yokais, Rikuo." Rikun started taking off Rikuo's kimono, sliding it off to his elbow. "It does not apply to us." He then attacked the revealed flesh, trying to mark Rikuo as his.

Rikuo gasped as he felt Rikun's tongue licking on the sensitive part of his neck, causing him to shiver at the pleasure.

"As for Jiji and Oyaji…" Rikun slid his hand downwards, opening Rikuo's kimono further, until it reached his hardening organ. "…I'm quite sure they will enjoy the show once they come in."

"Wha-! Nnnnnhh!" Rikuo moaned as Rikun started stroking him, his hips bucking involuntarily and his legs spread unconsciously.

Rikuo tried to mute the sounds by covering his mouth with both of his hands. However, Rikun would not allow it. He took Rikuo's hands with his free hand and trapped them against Rikuo's chest. Planting kisses on the shorter boy's neck, Rikun swiped his thumb against the silt at the top of Rikuo's member, using the pre-cum gathered there as a lubricant, stroking Rikuo faster.

"Ah! Aah…no…nnh…don't…" Rikuo panted, tears gathering on his eyes in the immense pleasure. "…Haaa…Rik-Ah! S-S-Stop…Ah!…Ah!…Ah!" Rikuo tried to stop Rikun, feeling something pooling around his stomach, making his whole body felt heated up.

Rikun smirked as he heard Rikuo's voice got higher and louder, knowing that he was close. He was about to stroke faster to see the blissful look on Rikuo's face when a hand suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed his hand, taking it off Rikuo's member.

"What the-?" Rikun turned his head to where the hand shot out, to see his father standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Oyaji!"

"My, doing naughty things while we are not around huh, Rikun?" His father, Nura Rihan, grabbed Rikun by the arms with both of his hands. "Naughty boys need to be punished." He then dragged Rikun away from Rikuo.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Rikun struggled against his father, trying to kick him. Rihan managed to dodge it, but he let go of Rikun as a result of that. The moment he was free, Rikun started to rain punches at his father, who either blocked or avoided it.

Rikuo blinked, a bit dazed at the sudden change of atmosphere, still panting from the earlier stimulation, watching his father and brother fought each other.

"Quite a sight you are showing, Rikuo." A voice came from his side.

"Eh?" Rikuo turned to the voice.

There stood his grandfather, Nurarihyon, staring at him as his goldish-white and black hair stood out visibly, his golden eyes sweeping through him up and down. Taking note of that, Rikuo looked down at himself, noticing that he was exposing himself to his grandfather. Blushing really hard, he covered himself with his kimono, closing his spread legs.

Nurarihyon continued to look at Rikuo, paying no heed to his son and other grandson. Rikuo was looking down to hide his blushing face, the tears from earlier still lingers in his eyes, and the top half of his body was still exposed as Rikuo only covered the bottom half. Eyes narrowing slightly at that sight, Nurarihyon stepped towards Rikuo. He then took his place behind Rikuo, where Rikun had sat earlier.

"Eh? Jii-chan? What are you-Ah!" Rikuo widened his eyes as Nurarihyon spread his legs apart, uncovering him, a hand touching Rikuo's member, stroking it slowly. "A-ah…!"

Nurarihyon smiled, nipping at Rikuo's ear. "Shall we pick up from where your brother have left off?"

* * *

**_Incest + Yaoi = Hotness!_**

* * *

Rikun and Rihan are still fighting with each other. Well, as least Rikun was. Rihan did not bother to lift up a hand against his son, simply smirking at him and evading his attacks. The more he dodged, more veins popped on Rikun's head.

"Stop running away!" Rikun aimed a kick at his father's head.

"And let you hit me? Not a chance, my son!" Rihan grabbed the leg and pulled, causing Rikun to land on the floor, on his back, with one of his legs held in Rihan's hand.

Rikun glowered from below as his father smirked at his victory. Rikun was about to use his other leg to kick him when a loud moan interrupted. Both of them turned, only to be greeted by the sight of Rikuo panting harshly, his whole body shuddering, and Nurarihyon grinning in satisfactory, his hand on Rikuo's member, covered with white stains.

"Oi! What are you doing, Jiji?" Rikun pointed a finger at him, a vein popped on his forehead.

"Finishing what you started." Nurarihyon smirked at him, bringing his hand up to his lips, letting his tongue licked the white stains off. "Hmmm. You taste very good, Rikuo."

Rikuo flushed. "J-Jii-chan…" He lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

Nurarihyon smiled at the reaction. "Hmmm. That won't do." Nurarihyon leaned his head forward, his mouth beside Rikuo's ear. "While we are doing this, Rikuo, I want you to call me," He smirked. "Nurarihyon-sama."

"Eh?" Rikuo turned back to stared at Nurarihyon with wide eyes. Rikun's jaws dropped at hearing that, while Rihan sweatdropped.

"…Oyaji, don't be a pervert." Rihan deadpanned, still holding on to Rikun's leg.

Nurarihyon glanced at him at that comment. "Me? A pervert? Look who's talking."

"Oi! What is that suppose to mean?" Rihan frowned at his father.

Nurarihyon smirked. "I can prove it." He then whispered something to Rikuo, placing a hand over his mouth so that Rihan would not be able to read his lips.

"E-Eh?" Rikuo blushed. "B-B-But…!"

"Do it for me, Rikuo. It is to prove to Rihan." Seeing the hesitant look, Nurarihyon licked at the marks that Rikun made earlier, making Rikuo gasped out. "You will definitely be rewarded."

Rikuo blushed harder at the implication, before looking at his father, who was raising his eyebrows.

"U-Um…" Rikuo bowed his head. "Th-This is my first t-time doing this, and it felt really g-good when Ji-Nurarihyon-sama," Rikuo quickly corrected at the slight pain as his grandfather bit him. "T-Touch me like that. S-So, w-would you p-please," Rikuo's body trembled. "T-Touch me that way as well," Rikuo looked at his father shyly, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "R-R-Rihan-sama…?"

Rikun stared at Rikuo, feeling his heart skipped a beat at the really adoring look Rikuo was showing. He could almost felt a nosebleed coming through at the innocent words Rikuo spoke. He was startled out of his thoughts when his leg was suddenly let go, hitting the ground hard.

"Ouch!" Rikun rubbed his leg, looking up at Rihan. "What was that fo-" Rikun paused his shouting upon seeing his father.

Rihan's mouth was opened slightly, his hair covered his eyes, masking away his expression. The hand that held Rikun's leg previously was shaking really hard.

"…Oyaji?" Rikun asked in concern.

At that, Rihan brought the shaking hand to his face, covering his mouth, while taking slow backward steps. When he reached a wall, he stood there trembling for a while, before sliding down to the ground, sitting there.

"Oyaji!"

"Otou-san!"

Rikun and Rikuo shouted in concern, thinking that he was hurt by what Rikuo had said. Rikun sat up to look at his father while Rikuo rushed up to Rihan, uncaring the state of his nudeness, his kimono that was still hung around his elbows, flapped behind him.

"Otou-san, are you alright?" Rikuo grasped at Rihan's sleeves, kneeling in front of him.

"Hooo. I wouldn't touch him if I were you, Rikuo." Nurarihyon warned him with a smirk.

"Eh?" Rikuo looked back at Nurarihyon, confused by that, not noticing Rihan had placed his hand away from his mouth, and was reaching for him. "Wh-Eh?" Rikuo cut himself off when he felt hands on his waist. He turned back to his father, only to be kissed.

"Mn!" Rikuo widened his eyes before he struggled, trying to have Rihan let go of him. However, instead of loosening, Rihan only tightened the grip, kissing Rikuo more passionately, licking his bottom lip to gain entrance. Rikuo gasped out, opening his mouth unintentionally, letting Rihan devour his mouth.

"…Nnh…Ah…" Although, it was really pleasuring, air is a necessity. So, Rikuo turned his head to the side, trying to break the kiss. Rihan let him, allowing him to gasp harshly, taking in the air. As he panted, Rikuo glanced at Rihan, feeling his heart stopped at the stare that was given to him. Rihan was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, lust could be seen clearly within them.

Rikuo flushed again at the intense gaze, looking towards the side in embarrassment, where Rikun was sitting with his mouth opened.

"…Perverted Oyaji…" Rikun deadpanned. "Making us worry like that, when he actually liked it a lot."

Nurarihyon chuckled, while Rikuo turned redder, before he was grabbed and pulled towards Rihan's lap, straddling him.

"E-Eh? O-Otou-san?" Rikuo placed his hands on Rihan's shoulder for balance at the sudden movement. "What are you…Ah!" Rikuo was startled as Rihan ripped the kimono off Rikuo, tearing it apart and throwing it to the side, leaving him completely bare.

"Ack! O-Otou-san!" Rikuo tried to cover himself with his hands, but was stopped as Rihan leaned in, licking his nipples. "Ah…!"

"Oi, oi! Wait a min-!" Rikun was about to get up and stop his father advances when Nurarihyon held him down. "Let go, Jiji!"

"Now, now. Don't bother them. Let them have their fun. You wouldn't want to challenge Rihan when he is in that state. You will lose." Nurarihyon sat behind him, bringing him close to his chest.

"Speaking from experience?" Rikun looked back, smirking at him. Nurarihyon retaliated by pinching his nipples through his clothing, making him jerked. "Urgh!"

Nurarihyon smirked. "Now, why don't we have a bit of fun as well?"

* * *

**_Incest + Yaoi = Hotness!_**

* * *

"Ah…Ah…Nnh…" Rikuo could not stop his incessant moaning, embarrassed by that. Rihan, on the other hand, was enjoying every single sound that came out of Rikuo's mouth. He licked, sucked and kissed every part of Rikuo's body, mapping it out. At the same time, he pumped on Rikuo's slowly hardening member.

"O-Otou-san…" Rikuo moaned, clenching his hands on Rihan's shoulder again. His hips pressed against Rihan's, gaining more pleasure from it. "Aah…!"

Rihan grunted at that, looking at Rikuo's flushed face, his moans getting louder. Just as Rikuo was about to release himself, Rihan stopped all of his ministrations. Rikuo blinked dazedly, unable to help the slight whine that came out of his mouth when the pleasure stops. Rikuo slapped his hands over his mouth, face red at the noise he made.

Rihan narrowed his eyes a bit at the cute action, before he leaned in to Rikuo's ear. "You are not allowed to come until I am inside you, all right, Rikuo?" He then licked upwards from Rikuo's neck to his jaws, before going back down again.

"Nnh…!" Rikuo widened his eyes, feeling his whole body shivering at the words spoken. When his grandfather told him to say those words, he did not know it would have such an effect on his father. Rihan looked like he really was going to…to eat him up! Rikuo blushed at the thought, before he tilted his head back to give Rihan more room.

Rihan growled at the submissive gesture, his control slipping as he continued to pleasure Rikuo. Getting slightly impatient, he pressed his right hand on Rikuo's lips, pushing his fingers against it while his other hand held on to Rikuo's back. Seeing the confused expression Rikuo was giving him, he commanded,

"Suck it."

Rikuo blinked, unsure of what was going to happen, but did as he was told. Slowly, he licked at Rihan's index finger, from the base to the tip, putting it inside his mouth, sucking, and getting it nice and wet, before repeating it to his other fingers. Rihan groaned at the sensation, watching Rikuo work.

Unable to wait any longer, Rihan pulled his fingers out of Rikuo's mouth. With his strength, he lifted Rikuo off him. Before he could comprehend, Rikuo found himself on the floor on his hands and knees, his back facing Rihan. Rikuo wanted to ask, but was cut off by his own gasp, when he felt a wet finger against his entrance, rubbing against it.

"Nnnnh!" Rikuo mewled, a shock pleasure running up his spine as the finger pushed its way in, thrusting in and out slowly. A second finger was then added, making Rikuo winced at the slight pain. Rihan, noticing that, paused for a while, letting Rikuo get used to the feeling, before moving it.

"Nnnh…! Nnh…! Ah…!...Otou-sa-AHHHHHHH!" Rikuo screamed when Rihan touched something within him, causing his body to tremble uncontrollably.

Rihan smirked at that. "There it is." He said, and started to hit at the same spot repeatedly.

"AH! AH! AH! N-noo…!...O…AH!...tou-san…AH! N-no more…AH!" Rikuo tried to stop his father, tears running down his cheeks at the pleasure, knowing that if he does not stop, Rikuo will not be able to hold himself back.

Rihan then pulled his fingers out, making Rikuo whimpered at the loss of the stimulation. Quickly removing his clothes, Rihan took advantage of that Rikuo was still feeling the pleasure, and thrust his own member into Rikuo's hole.

"Aaaahhhh! Nnh…" Rikuo panted, clenching his hand at the pain that was mixed with the pleasure.

"So tight…!" Rihan commented, panting at the tight heat around his member, letting Rikuo adjust to the size. He then leaned his body on Rikuo's back, biting onto Rikuo's ears. "I will make sure that you will not be able to walk tomorrow."

Rikuo managed to widen his eyes, before Rihan started thrusting into him.

"Ah…! Ah…! Otou-san…! Ah…! D-Don't…! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Rikuo arched his back as the spot within him was hit again. Rihan smirked, pulled out of Rikuo, flipping him over so that he was lying on his back. He then gripped on Rikuo's hips, before thrusting inside him again, hard.

"Aahhhh! Nnnh! Ahhhh!" Rikuo gasped as the spot was hit each time his father thrust into him, getting harder and harder with each thrust. "Ahhh! O-O-Otou-san! I-I…! I can't…! No…! Ah! Ah! AH! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Rikuo arched his back, his cum landing on his chest and stomach. Rihan gritted his teeth as Rikuo's inner muscle tightened around him. Thrusting three more times, he emptied his cum inside Rikuo while biting Rikuo's neck, leaving a mark, before collapsing on top of him.

Both of them panted, trying to calm themselves from their post-orgasm. Rihan turned his head, placing a sweet kiss on Rikuo's lips. Rikuo looked up at him, to see Rihan smiling at him gently.

"All right there, Rikuo?"

Rikuo blushed shyly, nodding at him.

A scream suddenly cut through the moment. Both of them turned to see Nurarihyon and Rikun in the same situation as them, except that Rikun was straddling Nurarihyon, his cum all over their front body.

"Having fun?" Rihan smirked at them.

Nurarihyon smirked back. "Indeed, he's very feisty."

"…Perverted old men…" Rikun sighed, his breathing slowing down after his orgasm.

Rikuo laughed nervously from his position underneath Rihan.

"Well then," Rihan glanced at Rikun, before looking back at Rikuo. "How about another round?"

There was a short silence.

"Eh?" Rikun and Rikuo widened their eyes.

"Hm! I like that idea. Shall we switch this time?" Nurarihyon talked as if he was chatting about the weather.

"Fine with me." Rihan pulled out of Rikuo, stood up, carrying Rikuo bridal style, walking towards the other two yokais.

"W-Wait! Don't we have any say in this?" Rikun panicked as Nurarihyon pulled out of him, handing him over to Rihan while Rihan gave Rikuo to his father.

Nurarihyon and Rihan glanced at each other, before looking at them. "No."

"B-B-But, Jii-cha-Ah!" Rikuo gasped at the pain on his neck, where Nurarihyon just bit.

"That is not what you are suppose to call me." Nurarihyon teased his nipples with his thumb. "Don't make me punish you, Rikuo."

"Nnh…!"

"Come now, Rikun! I will make sure to make you feel good too!" Rihan pinned Rikun down on the floor, smirking at him.

"As if I will let you dominate me!" Rikun struggled below him.

"Hmm? Is that a challenge?" Rihan leaned down. "You will regret that, Rikun."

With that, moans, gasps and screams could be heard in the room for the next few hours. All the four Nura men were so focused on what they are doing, they did not heard sounds of things breaking outside of the room.

* * *

**_Incest + Yaoi = Hotness!_**

* * *

_~The next day~_

"Argh…"

Rikuo winced as Rikun carried him around the house.

Rikun sighed. "Those stupid old men were too rough on you yesterday. Can't they control their hormones?"

Rikuo sweatdropped.

_You don't really have the right to say them…_

Rikun then turned around the corner, bumping into someone.

"Ah. I'm sor-Eeeeeeeee!" The person screamed at seeing them.

Rikun and Rikuo blinked at the person.

"What happened to you, Kubinashi?" Rikun asked.

The person who bumped into them was Kubinashi, a neckless yokai just like his name suggested. The reason of Rikun asking that was because, currently, Kubinashi have two tissues stick into each of his nostrils.

"I-I-I…" Kubinashi widened his eyes, looking at Rikun, then down at Rikuo, before looking at Rikun again. Then suddenly, he started bleeding from his nose.

Rikun and Rikuo were shocked to see it.

"Ack! Kubinashi, are you all right?" Rikuo reached a hand forward.

"I-I-I'm fine! Please excuse me!" After saying that, Kubinashi ran off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"…What was that all about?" Rikuo looked up at Rikun.

Rikun simply shrugged.

~The End~

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhhh! *Squealing like crazy* I can't believe I wrote that!_

_Things to note:_

_Jii-chan = Informal way of calling Grandpa_

_Jiji = Informal way of calling grandfather or elderly, almost being rude_

_Oyaji = Informal way of calling father, almost rude_

_Otou-san = Informal way of calling father_

_-sama = Mainly addressing towards people of higher status._

_That's all folks! Do review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
